31 Nights of Frights
by J. Maria
Summary: 31 drabbles and ficlets done during the month of October 2006 to celebrate Halloween. Various fandoms, pairings, and Halloweenie things happen here, including character death.
1. Once More Around the Block?

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Once Around the Block?  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns her, J.K. owns him  
Summary: Halloween tradtions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Dawn Summers / Dudley Dursley (Harry Potter)  
Words: 380

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Once Around the Block?_

Dawn Summers had grown to love Halloween, especially since moving off the Hellmouth. No vampires hunted, no demons were demon-y, and normally went off without a hitch. She loved dressing up, which had kinda been lost on her since the whole everyone-turned-into-their-costumes eight years ago. Plus there was unlimited sources of free candy. She even liked taking her group of mini-slayers trick-or-treating, which had become something of a tradtion with her.

The girls only went around the two or three blocks in the new magical community in London. All in all, Dawn felt more excited about Halloween than she had in years. She'd decided to dress up as a greek goddess, while her charges wore everything from the Bride of Frankenstien to the Pink Power Ranger.

"Okay, gals, one more block and then we have to head back to the party," Dawn called as the six girls raced ahead of her. She shivered a bit and pulled her jacket tightly around her.

Dawn stood at the bottom of the walkway as a dark haired man emerged from the house, a floating pumpkin in just beside him. Dawn sucked in a breath as she recognized the man, and the red-haired woman beside him. Someone snorted beside her, tearing her gaze away from the porch. A solid, sandy haired man stood beside her, a file box in his hand. He was dressed in a suit.

"Harry always was a show-off," the man smirked at her.

"Harry?"

"My cousin. The chap with the floating pumpkin? He's got a whole book series dedicated to his life and times?"

"Harry Potter?" Dawn's eyes widened. "You're not Dudley Dursley?"

"If you call me Dudley-kins -"

"Wow." Dawn frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated magic -"

"No. That woman got quite a few things wrong about both Harry's wonderous world and our own."

"Oh." Dawn gave him a tiny smile. "So you get along with your cousin?"

"Fair enough. He's still a prat, and has his moments. But he and I are all that's left of the Evans."

Harry chose that moment to see his cousin. He waved to him. Dawn couldn't help but laugh. Dudley frowned at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just always thought you'd be a lot scarier for some reason."


	2. Two Costume Choices

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Two Costume Choices  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Xander, er, ABC. owns George  
Summary: Halloween tradtions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Xander Harris/George O'Malley (Grey's Anatomy)  
Words: 133

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Two Costume Choices_

Xander jumped back in shock, staring at the man's costume. The doctor smiled, his painted-on-smile getting bigger and creepier by the second. He read Xander's chart out to the other doctors, who tried not to laugh at him.

"Is there a reason Bozo the Creepy Ass Clown is reading my chart?" Xander asked Doctor Bailey.  
"Doctor O'Malley didn't get the memo that we don't dress up for Halloween," Miranda Bailey glared at the younger doctor. "He'll be out of costume before your surgery."

Xander was sure he heard her mutter 'It's always one of mine' under her breath, but he wasn't positive.

"I - I was just trying to get into the spirit of the holiday

"Well, Patch Adams, Jr., I have clown-phobia. And costume phobia. Have I mentioned that I have clown-phobia?"


	3. Getting in the Spirit of the Holiday

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Getting in the Spirit of the Holiday  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Anya, J.K. owns Snape  
Summary: Halloween tradtions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Anya Jenkins/Snape (HP)  
Words: 198  
A/N: There was one tiny point somewhere in the thought process of this series of ficlets where they were gonna go by date (One, Two - that kinda thing.) But that's insanity. And I'm not ready to be that insane - again. cough21 for 21cough

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Getting in the Spirit of the Holiday_

This was turning out to be quite the disappointing holiday. Anya'd seen it with mortals, demons, and on a Hellmouth to boot. Even when the Scoobies had faced potential death and evil bunny suits of terror they had had more fun than this wizarding bunch.

Not a single student dressed up in a silly pirate or even a witch costume. She'd come fully prepared to spend this holiday in style - decked out again in the roller derby costume that showed off her best assets. The other Scoobies had groaned, but she was excited.

"I can't believe that not a single student dressed up," Anya cried, her eyes drawn to the professors table, where the surly Potions Master was making his grand entrance. "Even that Professor got into the spirit! He's dressed up as a great bat!"

The Great Hall got eerily quiet as Severus Snape's head whipped toward her. She smiled and waved, propelling herself down the table toward him.

"It's so good to see that you dressed up. Maybe we can convince the rest of the student body to dress up, or down." Anya looked him over. "You know what your costume is missing? Bat ears."


	4. Silent Night

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Silent Night  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Faith, Marvel owns Hannibal  
Summary: Halloween tradtions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Faith/Hannibal King (Blade3)  
Words: 212

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Silent Night_

Hannibal King went down hard, his shoulder dislocating as he was hurled into the concrete wall of the mausoleum. He'd lost his earpiece a while back, and with one arm out of commision his prospects weren't lookin' too hot.

It was worse than the whole Dracula ordeal last year, because he was alone and probably dead meat. And then the rushing vamp was little more than dust.

"You alive in there?"

"If any signs of life are marked by a helluva lot of pain, then yeah, I'd qualify," Hannibal groaned, pushing himself up with his good arm.

The brunette woman (who he assumed had done the dusting) grinned as she sauntered up to him. Hannibal took a deep breath and tried to give his most devastating grin without wincing in pain.

"A real smartass, ain't ya?" Faith asked, checking his neck for any bites. "You five by five?"

"Ah, just a dislocated shoulder, nothing much."

"You want it fast and painful or slow and drugged up?" She asked, taking his arm in her hands.

"Drugged - OW, DAMMIT!" Hannibal yelled as she popped his shoulder back in place. "Damn bloodsuckers! I thought this was like their night off."

"Boy, you're on a Hellmouth. They're never quiet on Halloween."

"Cleveland's the Hellmouth? Damn."


	5. Rip Out Your Heart

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Rip Out Your Heart  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Gunn, someone else owns Brigitte  
Summary: Halloween tradtions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Charles Gunn/Brigitte (Ginger Snaps)  
Words: 362  
A/N: set about a year after the first movie, so it's a bit AU.

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Rip Out Your Heart_

She'd left a bloody mess behind her when her sister died. Local authorities couldn't track Brigitte Fitzgerald, but he of course knew a little more than the locals about the Fitzgerald sisters situation. She'd been sloppy, and that gave Gunn all the more help in tracking her.

Brigitte Fitzgerald had a routine, no matter what town she'd been in, she stuck to it. While other girls her age were looking for the perfect costume for Halloween or hittin' on boys at the mall, Brigitte was either researching her disease at whatever local library or shoplifting wolfsbane from craft stores without ever getting caught.

After all his years on the streets after his parents had been killed, Gunn could appreciate skills like that. While Gunn was now strictly handling the law aspect of Wolfram & Hart, something about her file struck a chord in him. He'd requested all the information on her, on the breed of werewolf that had bit her, and any news on the girl. Two months into the case, he got a call. She'd been spotted.

Which was why he was sitting in one of Angel's classic cars in the middle of October, spying on her. He watched as she slipped out through the doors of the craft shop, hands buried in her coat to fend off the chill. Gunn put the car in drive, angling toward her side of the street. He drove alongside her for a few minutes before she noticed him. Brigitte glanced over her shoulder nervously when he called out to her.

"Need a lift?"  
"No," Brigitte's eyes darted to a big group of costumed teens. Gunn figured she thought that she could probably lose him that way.

"You sure 'bout that, Brigitte?"

She froze for a second, and Gunn couldn't help grinning. He leaned across the passenger seat and opened the door. She glanced at the door and then back at her escape route.

"I just want to talk, Brigitte."

"Why?" Brigitte took a step closer to the oncoming group.

"Because I know what it's like to have to kill the monster that took your sister away from you, even if it means killin' her."


	6. Darken My Doorstep

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Darken My Doorstep  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Giles, J.K. owns Luna  
Summary: Halloween tradtions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Rupert Giles/Luna Lovegood  
Words: 240

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Darken My Doorstep_

The wizarding world's war had long been trickling down into the muggle world, causing havoc there as well. On Halloween night, one of the biggest massacres happened in a crowded London street, just south of Diagon Alley. Many of the unfortunate muggles that had survived the deadly crossfire didn't remember what had happened. Some had cited a gas leak and subsuquent explosion for the deaths of over fifty muggles, some had whispered about possible terrorist attacks.

Only a handful knew the truth, and that was because of one young witch. Luna Lovegood sat there in black work robes, her hands folded in her lap. Tears clung to her eyelashes as she explained one last time what had happened.

"I didn't have time do a counter-curse. He must have seen that because -" Luna took a ragged breath as she started again. "He stepped forward to pull me out of the way, taking most of the hex."

Her hands trembled as she looked up at the small group in front of her. The man had his arms around the youngest girl and the redhead, while the blonde stood with her back to Luna.

"Was - was it quick?" The man asked.

"No. He - the curse didn't kill him. He still lives, but because of me, he will never be the man you knew. He may never wake up or speak again, and it's my fault. Rupert Giles was a hero."


	7. Ghostly Inclinations

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Ghostly Inclinations  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Tara, J.K. owns Nick  
Summary: Halloween tradtions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Tara McClay/Nearly Headless Nick (HP)  
Words: 148

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Ghostly Inclinations_

She'd always thought that after you die, you go to heaven. You follow the white light and find the peace you've been craving for so long. Tara McClay had never thought that her heaven would be so - earthly. Or so British boarding school-ish. Or so gloomily festive. Two months into the school year, and she still mananged to shy away from the other ghosts and the living alike. The transition was rough, and she was still coping with her death and inability to contact her loved ones.

But Sir Nicholas had insisted she join in on the festivities in one of the gloomier dungeons of Hogwarts Castle, and who was she to decline such a sincere gesture on the older spirit's part.

That's how Tara had ended up at Nearly Headless Nick's death-day party. How she foud herself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, is another story all together.


	8. Witchy Woman Number One

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Witchy Woman Number One  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Graham, J.K. owns Ginny  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Graham Miller/Ginny Weasley (HP)  
Words: 373  
Summary 2: Speed dating, Halloween-style.

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Witchy Woman Number One_

This was the sort of thing Forrest and Riley would have used as blackmail against him to get out of latrine duty for months. Truth was, while everyone thought that Graham Miller would have no trouble with the ladies, he did. Now, he had no problem talking to girls like Ri sometimes had. He could hold a conversation no problem. It was actually finding the free time to go hang out with one that was the problem. Between classes, hunting and sleeping, there wasn't much time to go out there and meet a girl. So when he heard about the Halloween Speed-dating thing, he figured there would be no problem finding a girl there who had his same problem.

So he signed up with high hopes of meeting at least one girl. Of course that meant he'd have to find a coustume to wear. Sunnydale had earned a rep a few years back for a costuming issue, so he's opted to dress up in a preppy polo shirt, his dress khackis, and tied one of Riley's sweaters around his shoulders. How bad could dressing up like a Ken doll be? Of course, his first girl, a freckled red-head in a black dress and witch's hat, didn't get it.

"Hullo, I'm Ginny," she smiled brightly at him stretching her hand out to him.

"I'm Graham. Love your costume," Graham flashed her his brightest smile, and the girl just stared at him as if she'd had no clue about it.

"Costume?"

"Yeah, you're dressed up as a witch."

"Oh! Oh, yes. Bloody hell, of course, I'm _dressed up_ as a witch," Ginny frowned at him, "And you're dressed up as a - a- what are you dressed up as, exactly? You look like every mug - man. Just like every other man I've seen."

"I'm a Ken doll. You know, like Barbie and Ken."

"Right, of course."

The bell rang then, and Graham checked his watch. It hadn't been five minutes. A thin blonde man jabbed at him, sneering down at him.

"Move, now."

"Draco," Ginny hissed. "Go back to your table. I've still got four minutes with him."

"Do you two know each other?" Graham frowned.

"Unfortunately," they both snapped, glaring at each other.


	9. Witchy Woman Number One's Main Squeeze

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Witchy Woman Number One's Main Squeeze  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Graham, J.K. owns Draco  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Graham Miller/Draco Malfoy (HP)  
Words: 146  
Summary 2: Speed dating, Halloween-style.

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Witchy Woman Number One's Main Squeeze_

Draco relcutantly went back to boring girl at his table, ignoring her for the next three and a half minutes. He had picked a fight with Ginny not a half hour ago in their hotel room for no apparent reason. Well, he knew the reason. He loved getting under her skin, literally and figuartively. But Ginny had merely stormed out of their room, finding this muggle bar and using her magic to sign herself up. So he'd followed. If she thought flirting with stupid muggles would annoy him, he'd do the same to annoy her.

Seeing her with that muscled-muggle just annoyed him more than his stupid cow of a partner annoyed her. He'd glanced at the muggle's scorecard. If Ginny even so much batted an eyelash at him after this moronic event, Graham Miller would be hexed within an inch of his boring muggle life.


	10. Barbie Girl Number Two

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Barbie Girl Number Two  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Graham, someone else owns Lorraine  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Graham Miller / Lorraine Baker (Cheaper By the Dozen & 2)  
Words: 159  
Summary 2: Speed dating, Halloween-style.

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Barbie Girl Number Two_

At least the red-head and her bickering boyfriend had been interesting. Girl number two, however, was not. She went on for three minutes about a confrence call with her entire family, and how her little sister was raiding her closet, and did he know how hard it was to find a costume that was just right because the speed dating was so last minute. Graham felt his eyes getting heavy just listening to her.

"So, do I look the part?" Lorraine Baker grinned at him.

"What? Yeah, funny how our costumes go together," Graham shook his head, trying to get his mind back on track.

"What are you supposed to be again?" Lorraine asked, frowning much like the girl before her had.

"A Ken doll."

"And my costume goes with yours how?"

"You're Barbie, right?"

"No, I'm Heidi Klum. Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm a ditzy Barbie doll."

"OK, can we get that bell, now?" Graham sighed.


	11. Lead me home beneath the full moon's lig

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Lead Me Home Beneath the Full Moon's Light  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Oz, some else owns Georgia  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Oz (Daniel Osbourne) / Georgia (Dead Like Me)  
Words: 392  
Warning: Character Death

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Lead Me Home Beneath the Full Moon's Light_

"C'mon, Rube, there's gotta be an easier way to get this reap!" Georgia Lass cried to no one in particular as she sat out in the creepy wooded area. "Go look at the fall colors, your reap awaits you. I'm not one for the woods, we've been over this."

The moon and her flashlight were the only light she had to go on, and it was getting pretty spooky in the woods. Instead of a name and an adress, her post-it had a name and latitude and longitude coordinates. Which was weird. So was the weird breathing she was hearing, coming from right behind her.

A dog-like thing charged her, it's face contorted in pain as it stopped three feet from her. It collapsed heavily on top of her, bleeding and breathing on her. She really hoped this was her reap. She did her shtick and felt it move on top of her, careful not to scratch her. It bounded away, only to collapse suddenly. George watched in fascination as the fur fell away, and a naked human man lay there dead, a wound bleeding in the center of his chest.

"Huh," D. Osbourne said beside her. "Didn't scratch or bite you, did I?"

"No. What are you?" George frowned at him, before looking away from his still very naked form.

"Were."

"Huh?"

"What were you, not what are you. I'm dead, so I get the past tense."

"You're dead and correcting my grammar?"

"I tutored my cousin."

"You're accepting death really well."

"I grew up in Sunnydale. Didn't think I'd live to graduate high school, much less go to college or Tibet."

There was a rustle behind them, and who ever shot D. Osbourne was coming to confirm the kill. He pushed George behind her, shielding her from the killer's view.

"He can't see me, or you - you know that, right."

"Damn."

"What?"

"It's Gib Cain. He's tried to kill me before. Um - who are you?"

"George. You're Reaper."

"Huh. Well, George, you might want to fly away or poof away."

"Even if I could, why?" George looked away from the killer and back to her reap.

"Cain likes to take trophies, even if they've turned back."

"Trophies?" George turned away from Gib Cain and the body of her reap. She really didn't want to think of the trophies.


	12. Dig the Costume

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Dig the Costume  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Dawn, NBC owns Claire  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Dawn Summers / Claire Bennet (Heroes)  
Words: 205  
Spoilers: For all the aired episodes of Heros

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Dig the Costume_

Dawn spotted the blond right away and had a very eerie flashback to her days (or made-up days) in L.A. The girl reminded her of Buffy, especially the bloodied and dirty cheerleading outfit. She looked nervous and secretive, which probably meant that she'd seen something she shouldn't have seen. Dawn excused herself from the group she was with and made her way over to the blonde.

"I like your costume," Dawn said, giving her the buddy smile.  
"What?"

"The whole zombie-cheerleader look seems to be making a comeback this year."

"Oh, shit," the girl looked down nervously at her uniform.

"Was it bad to guess your costume?"

"Costume?"

"At this oh-so-very festive costume party," Dawn nodded down to her own go-go dancer costume.

"Costume party, right."

"You're not a student here, are you, honey?" Dawn went immediately into watcher mode.

"No - I'm a high school student. I don't know where _here_ is."

"Okay, well, I'm Dawn Summers. Why don't you come with me and we'll figure out how to get you home."

"No! I - I can't go home," Fear and panic flashed across her face. "I just can't."

"Okay, I won't make you do anything you want, - what's your name, honey?"

"Claire."


	13. What a Way to Go

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: What a Way to Go  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Amanda, Kripke owns Dean  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Amanda / Dean Winchester (Supernatural)  
Words: 286  
Summary: Ghosts of Halloween past...

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_What a Way to Go_

Dean didn't notice the warning signs until it was too late. He slammed on the Impala's brakes as hard as he could, trying to keep his eyes on the girl less than five feet from his fender. It was kinda hard to concentrate when Sammy started backseat driving, slamming his own foot down to stop the car in time, as if that would really help.

The thin girl didn't flinch, didn't blink, didn't even move. She just shook her head and walked around to the driver's side of the car. She frowned at Dean, her hands on her hip.

"You shouldn't go any further, you know."

"Are you all right, Miss?" Sam asked from the passenger seat. Dean was too busy taking in the get-up the girl was in. The pale pink top and jeans looked out of place on the girl.

"Amanda. The road's out. Has been for three years, just after the town caved in on itself. We made national news, you know."

"What are _you_ doing out here, then?" Dean cut off whatever Sam was planning on saying, his eyes narrowing at the girl's attitude.

"I live here, I guess."

"By yourself? What are you, fourteen, fifteen?"

"What are you, twenty-six and living out of your crappy car?" Amanda retorted.

"I'm not the one playing in traffic."

"I'm not the one who was about to dive into a huge hole in the ground."

"Dean," Sam's eyes widened as he looked at the girl's hand on the door. Or the see-through-ness of it.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean jerked back.

"Real nice language. And here, all I was trying to do was keep you from pulling a Thelma and Louise!" Amanda huffed, disappearing completely.


	14. An American Ghost in Hogsmeade

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: An American Ghost in Hogsmeade  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cassie, J.K. owns Draco  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Cassie Newton/Draco Malfoy  
Words: 307

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_An American Ghost in Hogsmeade_

Witches and wizards didn't need a seance to contact with the spirits, mainly because a lot of them were still hanging around and interacting with mortals. This was something Cassie had to get used to, because she had always thought ghosts were angry. And some of them at Hogwarts were. Myrtle for one - who she could barely spend an half hour with before wishing she was corpoeal enough to hit the other ghost (which she wasn't). Cassie didn't have a real haunting ground, and she couldn't really figure out how she was at Hogwarts.

Nick had told her that most of the ghosts here hadn't been brave enough to go on to the other side. So what was _her_ excuse? She'd been ready for death, saw it coming, and had accepted it. What she didn't accept was finding herself wandering the cold halls of this creepy castle, still able to see the future, a gap in the months she died and the present, and cute British boys she couldn't date.

And what she really couldn't take - was the fact that she knew one of the said cute boys was gonna do something bad. Okay, well, there was _something_ she could do. She smirked as she floated down through the floors of the castle, down to the dungeons and the fifth year boys dormitory. She hovered a foot off of the bed, her hands clasped under her chin, and her legs crossed Indian style. She smirked at the sleeping boy before screaming. A blonde, tossled head shot up out of the covers, his hand groping for his wand.

"Mornin' sleepy-head," Cassie laughed, her smile widening as Draco Malfoy shot farther back in his bed. "We're gonna have a little chat about what you're _not _gonna do over summer break, no matter what happens this spring, mmkay?"


	15. Come as You Wish!

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Come as - You Wish!  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cordelia, D.C. Comics owns Bruce Wayne  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Cordelia Chase/Bruce Wayne  
Words: 300  
Setting: Set around the end of/just after _Batman Begins_, around season 3 of Angel

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Come as - You Wish!_

"I have had my fill of guys who think they're super when they're so clearly not. I am over that phase," Cordelia Chase fumed as she pushed her way out of the annual Gotham Halloween Masquerade ball.

She'd dressed up as a princess and her date - _that louse_ - had dressed up like a clown. Clowns weren't cute! Clowns weren't sexy! They were creepy and there was no way that extra creepy creep was going to be getting in her pants any time soon if he thought that being a clown was a good costume choice. It wasn't even a fricken' Halloween party - it was a Masquerade Ball! A ball implied fancy smancy, not a lame-o costume! She was so lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed the man she collided with.

"Holy crap," Cordelia groaned, her purse slipping from her fingers, clattering against the marble floor. The man behind the simple velvet mask grinned at her, and she was sure she was gonna be a pile of goo. She stood there awkwardly as he bent and picked up her purse.

"I think you dropped this," the man grinned.

"Uh-uh," Cordelia blinked a few times before she realized he was holding her purse out to her. "Thank you - um - "

"Bruce," Bruce's smile grew. "You're quite welcome," Bruce leaned in and spoke quietly. "This is the part where you give me your name."

Something about his cockiness sparked the orignial shock of him off, and Cordelia felt the Queen C of old pop through. She smirked back at him.

"I'm not sure if I really want to," Cordelia leaned in closer, her eyes locked on his. "I'm not sure what you'll do with it." She stepped around him, more confident than she had felt in years.


	16. Halloween Moon

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Halloween Moon  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Amy and Mal  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Amy Madison/Mal Reynolds  
Words: 230  
Set: just prior to the series - so everyone's there except Book, Simon, and River.

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Halloween Moon_

Her spell had back-fired big time this time. Shocker. Ever since her mother had taken her body over sophomore year, Amy Madison's power had been out of whack. Like the rat spell, and spells that had come after that that hadn't gone according to plan. When a simple concealment spell went wrong, she'd ended up in a really weird place. It was familiar, but very eerie and alien. She soon found out why.

The spell ended up draining her of almost all of her power, and it took her almost a year to build it back up. The reason? The spell had sent her through time and space, about five hundred years into the future and to a completely different planet. No one would come looking for her - which had been part of the concealment spell she'd been trying to do. And without any magic dealers to boost her power, she had no way of getting herself back to earth and her time zone. Of course, she needed the Samhain moon to be at her peak. Which was hard to come by, because, hello, these moons were different than _her_ moon.

So she needed to get off the world she was in, and try to get somewhere near Earth's moon. What she needed was a ride with an idiot. And Malcolm Reynolds seemed like just the touch she needed.


	17. Ghosts in the Machine: Confusion and

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Ghosts in the Machine: Confusion and Innocence  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffybot, Asmov owns the idea behind Sonny  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Buffybot / Sonny (I, Robot)  
Words: 117

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Ghosts in the Machine: Confusion and Innocence_

Sonny was different from the other robots that looked up to him for guidance. He felt, he dreamt, and he was special. There were other robots out there, others different than himself, and others that were similar. Sonny had dreamt of them. Horrible images of a robot that looked so human, but didn't feel like he did, and other who looked human and felt _too_ much.

Sonny had learned fear, and he dreamt of a poor girl - no, she wasn't a _girl_, she was like him, a robot. He had nightmares of her being torn limb from limb. They were his first nightmares. She was Buffy, but not. She was the real ghost in the machine.


	18. Ghosts in the Machines: Malice and

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Ghosts in the Machine: Malice and Malcontent  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Adam, Sci-Fi owns Number Six  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Adam/Number Six (Battlestar Galactica)  
Words: 120

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Ghosts in the Machine: Malice and Malcontent_

Model number Six was the only one who'd had contact with the one they called the Son and Father of the humaniod Cylons. He was God's best and worst creation, had once thought himself the father of a new race. And in a way, through God's providence he was. Adam, the only model to have a name before any of the humaniod Cylons had been created, was a perfect blend of man and machine. But Number Six, in her own perfection knew that this gift from God was something to be feared.

Adam might be their father, but he was also their greatest fear. He was a thing of nightmares and awe. He was the greatest monster of them all.


	19. Curse of the Moon

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Curse of the Moon  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Gib Cain, J.K. owns Remus Lupin  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Gib Cain/Remus Lupin  
Words: 147

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Curse of the Moon_

Remus didn't like his changes. They had been nothing but a curse to him his whole life. And as he ran panicked through the night, trying to ignore his body's painful changes. He wasn't sure how the man had figured out his secret, and in his state he couldn't get away fast enough. He was a danger to any people, and the sooner he got -

There was noise behind him, and for a second Remus thought he saw a girl to his left before he saw the grizzled man in front of him. Fear coursed through his veins and the last thing that passed his lips were a warning to the man that would kill him.

"Run away!"

"And miss out on another trophy for my collection?" The man chuckled and cocked his gun.

Remus would regret his actions the next day. But the wolf wouldn't.


	20. You Deserved It

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: You Deserved It  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Gib Cain, someone else owns George  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Gib Cain (The Bounty Hunter) / Georgia Lass (Dead Like Me)  
Words: 162  
Notes: Continuation of the Revenge on Gib Cain and Reaper!Oz

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_You Deserved It_

If anybody had their reap coming, it was this guy. A little over two weaks ago, I'd seen him take down a guy and rip out his teeth. A guy who ended up being a reaper like me. But I'm the lucky one who got this bastard's name on a post-it note, and just like Oz's it's coordinates instead of streets. While I'm still kinda freaked out about 'demons walking among the living' (and really, I shouldn't be considering I'm dead and all), it was nice to someone get revenge for their evil ways.

"So this is how I die? Killed by my own trophy?" G. Cain snorted, puffing on a cigarette.

"Yep. Torn limb from limb by a guy you'd do the exact same thing to," I replied, glaring at him. He only smirked at me.

"You my reward for a life of taking these beasts off the earth?"

"You know, if there's a hell, I really hope you're headed there."


	21. Boy in the Back Alley

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Boy in the Back Alley  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Rona, Kripke owns Sam  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Rona/Sam Winchester (Supernatural)  
Words: 307

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Boy in the Back Alley_

Rona didn't like patroling by herself on full moons, especially when this crappy little town was known for creepy shit. It reminded her of her very short stint in Sunnyhell. Rona shivered, trying to ignore the creeped out feeling tripping over her spine. She hated alleyways, probably had something to do with the fact that someone had once tried to kill her in a back alley.

So when she saw the good lookin' white boy makin' his way down the alley behind her, she figured he was up to no good. Rona squared her shoulders and slipped her hand in her pocket. There was a vamp nearby, she could feel it. And there was a good chance it was this guy.

"Miss?"

"Miss? Since when did you vamps get polite?" Rona turned to face him, and spotted the vamp just behind him. "Shit, get down!"

The brown haired man whirled around to face their attacker, pulling a pistol from the back of his jeans. Rona only thought about it for a second before pushing the guy out of the way to get at the vamp. He dropped his gun and the vamp scooped it up. Rona charged the vamp, her stake piercing his heart. The gun went off, hitting her upper thigh, just as the vamp exploded into dust.

Rona screamed as she fell hard to the ground, her thigh bleeding through her jeans. The guy ran up to her, taking the gun from the pile of ash.

"Are you okay?"

"I just got shot by your dumb-ass gun! Of course I'm not all right!" Rona yelled. "What the hell do you got in there, buckshot?"

"Rock salt."

"Son of a bitch, it hurt."

"It's supposed to."

"Who?"

"Demons," the guy said sheepishly.

"Do I _look_ like a demon?" Rona just glared as the guy stayed quiet.


	22. Caseworker and Placement

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Caseworker and Placement  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cassie, Tim Burton owns Juno  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Cassie Newton/Juno (Beetlejuice)  
Words: 320

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Caseworker and Placement_

Cassie remembered falling into Buffy's arms, and the next thing she knew she was in a creepy little waiting room with a bunch of horrible looking dead people. The oddest of which sat behind the counter. She was in a bright pink dress with bright pink hair and blue skin. Not knowing what to do, Cassie went up to her.

"Let me guess, you don't have your handbook," the woman said in an irritating voice.

"I would if I even _knew_ what a Handbook was, Suicide Barbie," Cassie snapped. The woman blinked before rolling her eyes.

"You're the psychic. Juno's waiting for you."

"Who's Juno?"

"Oh, you don't know that?" the woman scoffed. Cassie only glared at her. "Your caseworker, Juno is waiting to discuss your placement and the misuse of your spiritual image."

"Follow me," There was a man who'd been run over by some kind of auto. "How do I look."

"That's trick question," Cassie sighed, smiling at him. "You look like you got hit by a bus."

"Semi."

"Oh. Stepped in front of it?"  
"Yup."

"Miss Newton, I haven't got all eternity to wait for you," A short gray haired woman cried, taking a drag on her cigarette.

"Juno, I take it."

"Yes. You've got no place to haunt."

"I'm supposed to _haunt_ a place?"

"Most do."

"And why can't I haunt Sunnydale?"

"Doesn't exist. You've been in limbo longer than most," Cassie watched as the smoke came out of the open slash on Juno's throat. "And some evil entity that should know it's place had been snatching up the incorporeal images of the recently deceased in Sunnydale."

"The First Evil."

"Exactly. So, we've been having to find half-way houses for orphaned ghosts such as yourself."

"The Maitlands?" Cassie asked, the name popping into her head.

"Exactly. They did a bang up job for my football players and the mortal girl Lydia, they should work for you."


	23. Frankenstein's Flower

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Frankenstien's Flower  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Adam, Dic owns Strawberry Shortcake  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Adam/Strawberry Shortcake  
Words: 184  
Notes: Seriously crack!fic. But old school SS crack!fic. Should not be taken as anything but crack!fic, and yes, I remember a similarish scene somewhere in season 4.

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Frankenstien's Flower_

Adam was unsure of his location. It was brighter, warmer and the word fuzzy kept coming to mind. He was quite certain that the sun did _not_ have a face on it, although the moon was rumored to have one. Children also did not have such freakishly large heads, like the red-haired girl coming his way.

"Oh, hello. I'm Strawberry Shortcake. Welcome to Strawberryland!"

"I am Adam. What is this Strawberryland?"

"It's berry nice to meet you Adam," The girl grinned. "Would you like to help us pick our berry best berries for the garden party."

"No, I don't believe I will," Adam replied, his hands wrapping around the annoying berry-child's throat. He twisted viciously, hearing the snap. The girl only giggled.

"Oh, that was berry, berry naughty of you, Adam. We're going to have to be berry careful with you." And then she started singing.

_Are you berry berry this, are you berry berry that, are you berry berry skinny, are you berry berry fat._ and so on until Adam was berry, berry brainwashed.

Because, indeed, Strawberryland was the seventh level of hell.


	24. Inner Beast

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Inner Beast  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Oz, someone else owns Ginger  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Oz/Ginger (Ginger Snaps)  
Words: 157

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Inner Beast_

Oz wanted to save this girl from going through what he'd gone through. It'd known that the other one he couldn't save was stalking this group in particular and had hoped to intervene. But he'd been too late. He hoped he wasn't too late to save this girl from going down that dark road Veruca had traveled. How did he know that she'd been bite? Because she was standing three feet in front of him with a predatorial look in her eyes.

"Stop following me, buddy," Ginger Fitzgerald all but snarled at him.

"I'm not."

"Like I believe you. You've been following me for the last mile." Oz only raised an eyebrow. "I can smell you."

"Full moon's coming up."

"And what, you want to _mate _me?" Ginger snapped.

"Nope. Just trying to teach you how to control the change."

"What if I don't want to? What if I like the fucking change?"

"Then you're already lost."


	25. Mirror to the Soul

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Mirror to the Soul  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Angel, NBC owns Niki  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Angel / Niki (Heroes)  
Words: 219  
Spoilers: for all of Heroes (to be safe)

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Mirror to the Soul_

Niki never liked what she saw in the mirror, and this guy sitting here watching her and her son looked like he might not either. It was eerie, the way he watched them. Like he knew all her secrets. And she didn't trust people who knew her secrets. She barely trusted herself with her own secrets.

"Micah, stay here."

"Mom?"

"I'll be right back, sweetie." Niki kissed her son and strode over to the stranger's booth.

He raised his head slowly, as if he dreaded her coming over to him. Niki just frowned at him.

"Stop watching me and my kid."

"Excuse me?" The dark haired man frowned.

"You've been watching us for the last ten minutes. I want it to stop."

"I'm just having a cup of coffee, miss."

"Bullshit. You've been watching us. Who do you work for?" Niki demanded, avoiding the mirror image of herself in the window. _She_ wanted to know what was going on first for a change.

"I have a son of my own. I wasn't watching you for anyone. Just remembering how it should have been for us."

Niki gave in then, and looked for her mirror image to find the truth. Her double only smirked and nodded to the strangers reflection. Niki's eyes widened as she realized there was nothing there.


	26. A Man Gets on a Train at 1:45 AM

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: A Man Gets on a Train at 1:45 A.M..  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Spike, Universal(?) owns Erika  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Spike/Erika (Underworld)  
Words: 214

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_A Man Gets on a Train at 1:45 A.M._

Spike had always thought that it was a stupid question. If a man boards a train on the eve of Halloween at 1:45 A.M. and a woman boards a connecting train at 2:45, how likely is the fact that they're both vampires heading in similar directions. Well, if the blonde he was starin' at was any indication, then the odds were pretty good.

"Erika, long time no see."

"One could say the same for you, William."

"I see you're not droolin' after Kraven, eh?" Spike smirked as he sat beside her.

"Just as deranged Drusilla isn't hanging on your arm?" Erika smirked right back at him.

"What, no Selene to bitch over?"

"What, no _Angel_ to bitch over?"

Spike grinned at her. Erika was only a hundred or so years older than he was, but their breeds had never had much contact. Her coven was too concerned with their Lycan insurgents, and he'd been all about the passionate killing of humans.

"The coven's been destroyed. Selene - she and I might be the only ones left at this point."

"And you're getting the hell out of dodge."

"While I still have my feet under me."

"I knew there was a reason I always liked you," Spike grinned.

"You just wanted in my knickers, William."


	27. Killer's Theme

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Killer's Theme  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Lilah, John Carpenter owns Michael  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Lilah Morgan/Michael Myers (Halloween)  
Words: 159  
Notes: a bit of an homage to _Freddy vs. Jason_. Only a little bit

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Killer's Theme_

The man was like clockwork. Every few years he popped back into existence and slaughtered teenagers and authority figures, and ate some dogs. Lilah hadn't read the full report, but she was fairly certain it was like all those other moronic killers she'd faced over the years. Herself included.

So when Michael Myers, infamous sibling killer, niece-impregnator, occasional dog-eater, and murder of stupid teens came in through the basement window, Lilah wasn't shocked. Nor was she shocked when he lumbered toward her and stabbed down and into her chest. Lilah huffed as Michael blinked in confusion.

"Hello, Michael. Do you mind terribly if we take this disgusting knife out of my chest?" Lilah waited for a beat, as if he'd speak for the first time in thirty-odd years. "Good. Because I signed a contract that won't let me stay dead, and this whole stab-the-girl thing will get old soon."

Lilah kept on talking even when he decapitated her. Twice.


	28. Weirdest Sense of Deja Vu

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Weirdest Sense of Deja Vu  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Carlos, Disney owns Dani  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Carlos/Dani Dennison (Hocus Pocus)  
Words: 236

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Weirest Sense of Deja Vu_

Something about Salem had always given him nightmares. He'd only lived there for three short months, when he was seven, but the nightmares had haunted him for years. It was always the same dream, a beautiful voice calling him away on Halloween night, a witch, and a young girl stopping them. That was all he could remember, and all his parents told him was that the kids in town had thought it was a cool idea to pull a prank on everyone.

But here he was, standing in front of a dilapidated building in old Salem with the weirdest feeling that he'd been here before and that someone had saved his life. On Halloween, nonetheless. He didn't notice the blonde teenager coming to stand beside him.

"About time they did something with this old place. Can't let it stay this way," she muttered to herself. She turned to look up at Carlos. "I've got a lot of memories of this place. I don't mean to freak you out."

"Dani?" Carlos murmured, his eyes locking on hers.

"How did -" Dani Dennison frowned at him, her eyes widening in recognition. "Carlos?"

"Yeah. We were in the same class for two months, before we moved back to California." He stared at her for a beat longer before he murmured, "It was you I was supposed to thank, all those years ago."

"Thank?"

"For saving us from the witches."


	29. Bit of the Witch in Every Girl

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Bit of the Witch in Every Girl  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Carlos, J.K. owns Hannah  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Carlos/Hannah Abbott (HP)  
Words: 294

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Bit of the Witch in Every Girl_

Dawn and Kit wanted to do something special for Halloween this year, and apparently hopping from one pub of costumed British strangers was the happening thing. Carlos, being bored and not wanting to take mini-slayers trick or treating, agreed to go. He even wore a costume. Dawn kept reminding them to dress as 'something useful in a fight', because of the Sunny-D incident years ago.

At the third and final pub, The Witching Hour, Carlos just knew that it was going to spell trouble for them. Guys were getting wasted by the minute, and it was getting rowdier and rowdier. He was just one guy, and Kit and Dawn tended to attract guys like crazy. Especially drunk guys.

"You look bored or nervous, but I can't really tell!" A blonde girl laughed, her hand resting on his arm.

"What?" Carlos could barely hear what she said.

"You look nervous. Has you're girlfriend gotten herself a new bloke?" the girl nodded to Dawn and the dark haired man with her, and a blonde with Kit.

"Looks like they both have," Carlos groaned.

"Both?" She looked shocked, and Carlos finally got a good look at her. She was cute, just a few inches shorter than him. Her blonde hair curled around her heart-shaped face and she was wearing a witch costume.

"Yeah, my two friends, who happen to be girls," Carlos nodded towards Dawn and Kit.

"Oh," she squinted at the two guys with the girls. "Well, they're both in good hands. Oliver Wood and Seamus Finnigan are both decent blokes."

"And you're certain _I_ am?"

"Well I wouldn't be standin' with you here if you weren't - ?"

"Carlos. And I'm standing here with -?"

"Hannah. And why stand about when we could be dancing?"


	30. Not a Freak Like You

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Not a Freak Like You  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Marcie, Dark Horse owns Abe  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Marcie Ross/Abe Sapiens (Hellboy)  
Words: 130

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Not a Freak Like You_

She didn't know why she was being brought here to this freak factory. She didn't want to be here, because Marcie Ross wanted to be put back in her old program. Instead, it turned out her invisiblity wasn't one way, and she could control it. Which made her useless in her program, and ideal for this one. So here she was, staring at a fish tank, waiting to be debriefed like the good little assasign the Initative had trained her to be.

"You are more than the sum of all your parts, Marcie," a voice said from inside the tank. She tried not to blink when she saw the amphious man pop up. "You are one of us."

"I'm not a freak like you."

"No, you're even freakier."

"Whatever, Shark-boy."


	31. Frightening Females on the War Path

Series: 31 Nights of Frights  
Title: Frightening Females on the War Path  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns , owns  
Summary: Halloween traditions meet Fic-for-all pairings.  
Pairing: Glory/Phoenix (X-Men)  
Words: 147  
Notes: Movie!verse.

**31 Nights of Frights**  
_Frightening Females on the War Path_

Even gods have something to fear. Being forgotten, being destroyed were top fears. And if you were Glory, you feared your insanity. She might have been trapped in Ben's weak, mortal body, but not all of her was. A fragment of her mind had been placed inside a girl that had the potential to be a god if she chose.

Instead, she hid her gift, hid her power for a long while. It was only on the brink of heroic death that the only aspect of her fragile mind that remained was the part Glory had given her. Protected her, because without the body, the hell god could never come back. Ben was destroyed, and all that left was the fragment. She couldn't go by Glory anymore, so she became Phoenix. Because the only thing gods fear is death, and a phoenix can never die, not really.


End file.
